victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori the Zombie
Tori the Zombie is the sixth episode of the first season of Victorious. Plot Cat asks Tori to help her with applying make-up for her make-up class so she won't fail. After Tori reluctantly agrees, Cat makes her face into that of a zombie's, using Grizzly Glue Industrial Cement, which then won't come off. After Tori and Trina furiously asks Cat what she was thinking, she responds that she barely read the label, since the picture of a bear on the glue's label was "distracting." Because Cat and Trina (who agreed to drive Cat to the place where they could pick up the solvent to get the masked removed) are late in bringing the solvent, Tori, in her first main role, has to play the part of a woman various men fight over with the hideous mask in full view. After the play, the playwright Sofia Michelle (who flew to L.A. to see the show) congratulates Tori on her performance, and interprets Tori´s ugly mask to be a symbol for how inner beauty truly matters. Songs *Unnamed rap song sung by Trina and Cat *Finally Falling Trivia *This is the first time Beck sings. *This episode reveals that Sunshine Girls (a Girl Scout parody previously seen on iCarly) exist on the show. (Though they must exist in the same continuity as there are plans for a crossover.) Tori scared a few of them off with her zombie face. *It is revealed that nothing has scared Trina ever since she saw her grandmother nude. *This is the first episode to have a scene in which all seven main characters (Tori, Trina, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade and Andre) appear in the same area together (in this case, at the very end). *More than likely the next line Cat does not sing is 'Now shake your booty.' *This is the first time we see Cat and Trina interacting with each other and developing a friendship. *Trina's ringtone is the same as Spencer's from iCarly, as seen in the episode iWon't Cancel the Show. *Running gag: Sinjin turning on the disco music while the group is in the Black Box theater. *Ending Tagline: (Rapping) "You smell so fruity." - Trina *Trina explains she cannot order online because she has to be at least 18 (but she was in The Birthweek Song). This can probably be explained because this episode was filmed before The Birthweek Song. *In the beginning, it is shown that Beck was massaging Jade's neck. *Goof: When Sinjin says "I love that hairbrush" You can see the disco lights on at the top of the screen. Even though music cannot be heard and it is turned off. Quotes [Sinjin hits the wrong button and disco music plays] Jade: WHAT UP WITH THE DISCO? Sinjin: I'm sorry I hit the wrong thing Jade: NO! 15 years ago your mother gave BIRTH to the wrong thing! Jade: Would you kill the disco? Sinjin: No one can kill disco! with a vibrating hairbrush Trina and Cat: "You know I want ya, and girl I really want ya!" Trina: "And ya lookin' nice!" Cat: "Got me cooler than a bag of ice!" Trina and Cat: "Now freeeeze, freeeze, freeeze...now go! Drop it fast and move real slow. Ohhhhhh, What??" Trina: "You smell so fruity..." doesn't respond "Sing the next line." Cat: "I can't." Trina: "Why not?" Cat: "It's dirty." Cat: Trina if you want to put on makeup maybe you should pullover. Trina: Maybe you should talk less. Cat: '''That is whay my father always says! (A car horns at Trina) '''Trina: SHUT UP! (Horns at car) '''Tori: '''Wait is she the one who does infermurcals with a vibrating hairbrush! '''Sinjin: '''I love that hairbrush!! 06 Tori the Zombie Category:Season 1 Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Episodes about Cori Category:Episodes about Cat